


all i want is your candy

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nico wants that candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: It's the night of Halloween and all Nico can think of is that bowl of candy that Levi assembled.





	all i want is your candy

**Author's Note:**

> Ha-ha-ha-happy Halloween!  
I am back! Well kinda, I'm working on a bigger project that will be revealed in a month, but until then, have this Halloween-themed lil drabble. :)

_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn’t you like to see something strange?_   
_ Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween_

It was truly a miracle. For once, Nico was off while Levi was on call so they both sat in front of the TV watching Fright Night. The one with David Tennant. Always the one with David Tennant.

Nico’s arm was wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders, his head leaning against Levi’s, fighting hard against the urge to just fall asleep. He’s had a long surgery behind him, but passing on the chance to spend some time with his boyfriend, was something Nico really didn’t plan on doing. They’ve missed each other for over a week now and this was the first night they could actually sit down and feel the other’s presence again.

But enjoying the time with his boyfriend wasn’t the only reason he fought to stay awake. There was also this huge bowl of brand name candy that was sitting by the apartment’s door.

Why was that? Well, it was Halloween, so somebody had to hand out candy to the neighbors’ kids trick-or-treating.

Levi liked Halloween. He had always loved dressing up so when he and Nico were invited to the Karevs’ costume party last weekend, he could barely keep it together at first.

Nico wasn’t the biggest fan of dressing up, but he was a fan of candy. And the Schmitts apparently were the kind of household that got the best candy. The moment he entered the apartment and saw the contents of the bowl next to the door, he wished that he’d be one of the kids trick-or-treating. His heart was yearning for those miniature candy bars. He wanted to smush his face into that bowl and just eat it all. Levi had promised that they would eat some of it tonight. But probably only after the majority of kids had been here before. After all the good candy was gone.

Maybe it was because he just finished a 24 hour shift. All he knew was that he was in a state between falling asleep instantly and craving that sugar over there. That chocolate-covered sugar.

But no. He was a grown-ass adult. He couldn’t – he shouldn’t fill up his stomach with just candy. He should eat something real first. Something like… Oh he couldn’t think about anything else than those tiny chocolate bars.

He wanted them. And he wanted them now.

“So,” he started, “What do you think, when do kids usually start knocking at doors?”

Levi glanced at the clock behind the TV and turned back to look at his boyfriend. “They should come around soon, I think.”

“Oh.” He tried to hide his disappointment. There was no way in hell Levi would let him eat them before the kids even got the chance to ask for them.

“Oh?”

“Uh, nevermind. Just asking.” He wanted to let it rest, but then his stomach made a loud announcement.

Levi chuckled. “Pizza?”

Nico’s eyes lit up at the thought of the cheesy goodness.

-

An hour passed and the delivery guy was still nowhere near. Which was weird since the pizza place was only 5 minutes away. They must be swamped. Oh, Nico never felt as hungry as he was right now. All that tiredness turned into hunger half an hour ago and at this point the bowl of candy was just mocking him from afar.

This was it. Nico couldn’t take it anymore. He got up from the couch to go into their bedroom, leaving behind a confused Levi who wanted to know what his boyfriend was up to now, but the comfiness of the couch stopped him from following the other man. He would eventually come back.

Nico opened their closet, and yes, their closet (which they spent 6 hours assembling only for Taryn to figure it out in 30 minutes), to push around some hangers until he finally found what he was looking for. With a grin, he threw on the coat of his Count von Count costume, together with the fake teeth he didn’t end up using at the party.

He left the bedroom in quiet strides, sneaking up to the couch before popping up right behind Levi who jumped a little in surprise. Surprise, not fear. Definitely not fear.

“Twick-or-tweet!” Nico exclaimed. Those fangs were really not that comfortable.

Levi’s confusion quickly turned into amusement. He didn’t say a word, but shook his head and grinned as Nico closed the distance to the bowl of candy, watching him expectantly.

“You could’ve just taken some, you know?” Levi chuckled, pulling himself up on the armrest to watch Nico excitedly take a handful of candy bars before returning to the couch, flashing Levi a grin which was mostly to show off his newly acquired fangs.

“Yeah but – wait.” He pulled out the saliva-covered plastic fangs, “but this way it’s more fun,” he said as he put them onto the coffee table in front of them.

“That’s true,” Levi agreed, his hands sliding under Nico’s coat, lips curling up into a smirk. “But you know what’s even more fun?”

Nico cocked his head to the side, his eyebrow raised. “Oh I think I have a vague idea. But since I’m only good at counting I might need you to spell it out for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, let me know! Comments are a great motivator :)
> 
> If you have a prompt or sth, my tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
